cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Dino Posse
Kung Fu Dino Possehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kung_Fu_Dino_Posse&action=edit&section=3 edit *'Kane': (voiced by Matthew Gorman) A Tyrannosaurus rex, and the leader of the Posse. He is the most headstrong (perhaps too headstrong) and confident of the Posse, and his just heart won't let Skor get away with his evil plans. Sometimes, he can get a little too serious with the task at hand, and his pride can get the better of him in some situations, but he is a natural leader and will be first to the rescue when his friends are in trouble. Apparently, he prefers quieter hobbies, (previously didn't like loud music) and is still less familiar with the modern world. *'Lucy': (voiced by Laura Kolisnyk) A Triceratops, and the only girl in the Posse. She is quite resilient, calm, collected, and can follow and enforce orders from Kane without hesitation, but can be quite sarcastic. She is quite worldly and knowledgeable of the time of the dinosaurs and the modern era. She is seemingly quite into "girl stuff" in the modern era, such as having "girl talks", and her mannerisms and personality also reflect this, she sometimes gets annoyed with Jet and Chow's immature remarks or actions. *'Jet': (voiced by Brent Hirose) A Pteranodon. Comes off as the most street smart and (modern) worldly of the Posse, especially in terms of language (referring to many people as "Dudes"). He comes off as rude, somewhat of a jerk, and full of himself but can be helpful, and quick to cover up a situation with words to those who are unaware. At times, he can be quite hasty which gets him captured or into trouble, usually as a result of trying to command the Posse, and take charge from Kane. *'Chow': (voiced by Nolan Balzer) A Stegosaurus who has a voracious appetite. The largest and physically strongest dino in the Posse, and not exactly the smartest dino out there and can come off as somewhat clumsy and naïve, and more often than not, his appetite gets the best of him, but he is a very friendly and kind, dinosaur, just don't hide food from him. He seems quite quick to adapt and mimic the personalities and mannerisms of different people and new situations. Friends of the Possehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kung_Fu_Dino_Posse&action=edit&section=4 edit *'Edgar Chudley': (voiced by Simon Miron) He aids the Posse with his knowledge in mathematics, science and technology. Sometimes his knowledge and overthinking is too much for the Posse. He lives in the museum with the posse. *'Polly': (voiced by Amy Tang) Another friend of the posse, who studies in the field of paleontology. Edgar seems to have a crush on her. Secondary charactershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kung_Fu_Dino_Posse&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Agatha Dimplecorn': (voiced by Gloria Nikkel) She is an elderly lady who is often heckling (unintentionally) with the Kung Fu Dino Posse. Antagonistshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kung_Fu_Dino_Posse&action=edit&section=6 edit *'Skor': (voiced by Carey Smith) The main antagonist of the series, and older brother of Skrap, he usually orders Skrap and his other minions to do his dirty work, such as stealing crystals from the Posse, while he stays in his lair. Although both Skor and Skrap are both referred to "raptors" in the first episode, they both have neck frills akin to the Dilophosaurus depicted in the 1993 film Jurassic Park. *'Skrap': (voiced by Kevin Michele) Skor's younger, less intelligent brother, who reluctantly takes orders from his brother to do his dirty work. His regular incompetence with tasks disappoints and annoys Skor. Category:Kung Fu Dino Posse